


Yes (Daddy)

by juggiejonessss



Series: Yes (Daddy) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Kinky, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Rabbits, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Betty Cooper, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejonessss/pseuds/juggiejonessss
Summary: The party that Betty attended wasn't the only thing that was wild that night.»●«●»●«An alternate universe in which Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge throw a party to welcome Jughead Jones to town, and indeed was given a warm welcome by none other than the resident good girl, Betty Cooper.





	Yes (Daddy)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Wattpad, in the Bughead Oneshots // Compilation. My username there is juggiejonessss.
> 
> This is one of the smuttiest things I've written so far.

 

 

 

 

"No."

 

Betty Cooper rarely went to parties, especially the ones that were hosted by one of her best friends, Archie Andrews. She always thought they were too wild for her liking, and in those times she felt like she wanted to go, she would have something productive to do before a given deadline. She could never seem to catch a break from everything. They were juniors already, but Betty felt like's she's a few days away from graduating already from all the work that's been assigned to her.

 

"Please, Betty!"Archie pleaded, looking and sounding like he was on the verge of bursting into tears. He clung onto Betty's arm and shook it, whining. He and Veronica did everything they could think of to try and convince Betty to attend the party Archie was hosting at his house that night in light of recent events that included the success of their first exams. "It's gonna be extra extra fun this time! You're not gonna regret going!"

 

"You said that in the last hundred parties you tried to get me to attend, Arch."Betty sighed, shaking her head. "Besides, I have something to do tonight."

 

"But it's a Friday night! Can't it wait until tomorrow night?"He whined like a child who wanted a piece of candy, his face scrunched up in a frown. "It can't, Archie—"

 

"Please, Betty!"Archie repeated, sounding more desperate than ever. Betty groaned in frustration, rolling her eyes, shoving her things in her bag. "If I say yes, will you stop bugging me?"Betty asked him, and like a very eager dog, Archie nodded his head so quickly that Betty thought it might fly off of his head. "I swear, Betty!"That's what he said the last time too, but Betty decided not to bring that up and gave a nod instead, walking away.

 

"So is that a 'yes I'll go to your party'?"Archie called out, watching as Betty walked further away.

 

"I'm not sure, I'll think about it!"

 

 

 

 

 

»●«●»●«

 

 

 

 

 

Veronica ended up having to bribe Betty into going to the party.

 

 

 

 

"I'm gonna fund a week's worth of Pop's meals for you if you come to the party."It just goes to show how Veronica and Archie were desperate to have her to the come to the party. Of course, if they didn't have some secret plan bubbling in their cauldron, they wouldn't be so desperate, but they did have something up their sleeves.

 

 

 

 

And Betty was too blinded by Veronica's bribe to even think about it.

 

 

 

 

"You have to wear something that says 'I'm not a virgin, but I'm not a whore either.' Sounds so bombshell, right?"Veronica spoke as she skimmed through Betty's closet, now getting ready for Archie's party. The two have been best friends since Veronica moved in with her family at the house right next to Betty's when they were just four years old. Their windows have been facing each other for as long as they could even remember.

 

 

 

 

Betty cringed at Veronica's suggestion for her clothing. "No thanks."She simply replied, while Veronica turned to face her, groaning. "Come on, B! Live a little! You've got a great body, I think it's time you put those curves to good use!"Betty wishes she had Veronica's confidence, because she had always been insecure of her body. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat either. Her body was curvy, some parts curvier than others but her body was symmetrical. However, despite all of those, she's been called fat by her own mother, and she's been one of those girls that gets slammed by Cheryl Blossom so many times for weighing a tad bit more than the other cheerleaders during practice, particularly her minions.

 

 

 

 

"But my body doesn't even look good! I have a belly, for God's sake!"Betty groaned, flopping down on her bed. Veronica huffed and faced her best friend, putting her hands on her hips firmly, her stance that of a mother who was lecturing her child. Betty knew what was gonna happen, what Veronica was gonna say.

 

 

 

 

"Don't you dare say that, Elizabeth Cooper! You better take those words back or I'll do it myself!"Veronica looked at her sternly, and Betty winced. She didn't like it when Veronica went full mommy-mode, acting like she was Betty's mother. "You are sexy, you're drop dead gorgeous! Don't let those words get to your head because people only say that to try and get to you because they're jealous! Besides, who cares what they think? If you don't love yourself for the way you are, then no one else will!"

 

 

 

 

"Okay!"Betty replied, quickly cutting off the rest of Veronica's lecture. "Geez, V. Fine."

 

 

 

 

Veronica picked a tight black dress for her to wear and silver strappy heels.

 

 

 

 

 

»●«●»●«

 

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe you came!"

  
Archie chuckled softly, pulling Betty to him, engulfing her in a bear hug. Betty wiggled uncomfortably under him, putting a very small on her lips as she tried to wiggle her wa out of his grip. "Yeah, I did, so you can let go of me now."She said, and right after she did Archie jumped away from her. "Sorry."He muttered.

 

"So why'd you throw this party?"Betty asked loudly, looking around the place. Music was blasting from the speakers and the house was filled with sweaty, drunk and sexually-frustrated teenagers. Betty frowned at the scene. Archie huffed.

 

"Please, do I need a reason?"

 

"Well if you're so desperate to get me to attend, then there must be one."

 

 _Shît_ , Archie thought to himself. Veronica shot him a glare, clearly telling him to keep his mouth shut or else they'll risk exposing their master plan.

"Well, it's a welcome party actually."Veronica slapped her hand on her forehead. Archie may have dropped a hint of their master plan. Betty's gonna sniff it out eventually, because she's a clever girl.

 

"Welcome party for what?"Betty asked, raising an eyebrow at him and crossing her arms over her chest. "I could care less if there's a new person here in Riverdale. Who are you welcoming?"

 

"No one!"

 

"A friend of mine from Toledo."

 

Veronica groaned in frustration, wanting to pull her hair out of her head. There wasn't a dishonest bone in Archie Andrews' body, and she was surprised he was even able to keep their plan a secret since they've first discussed it. Betty narrowed her eyes at Archie, obviously wanting more information out of the ginger-haired boy, and Archie bit his lip, finding it hard to lie whenever Betty scrutinized him with those eyes of hers.

 

"He just moved in town this morning and he's in this party right now but I can't find him and I just wanted him to feel welcomed and I'd really love for you guys to meet each other!"Archie took a deep breath after what he said, not able to take a single breath when he spoke. Betty sighed and shook her head. She knew it, they were trying to get her to step out of the single life.

 

"I'm getting a drink."Betty sighed, raising her arms up in surrender as she pushed past her two best friends and everyone in the house, pushing some who got in her way. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself, Mantle!"Betty yelled at Reggie who tried grabbing Betty by her waist to grind with him at the middle of the room.

 

"Oh come on, baby! You know you want me!"Reggie called after her, and Betty cringed visibly. As if she'd ever want to be with a guy like Reggie Mantle. "Whatever, babe, if you wanna have a good time, you know where to find me!"

 

Betty grabbed a bottle of beer from the back of the fridge, one that looked untouched, and made her way out of the house, to the shed where Archie kept a lot of his musical instruments. She knew Archie wouldn't let anyone party in there.

 

But, when she entered the shed and turned the lights on, she realized she wasn't alone. Standing with his back against the wall was a guy Betty didn't recognize, a cigarette in between his lips. Betty nearly fainted at the sight of him, in a good way. He was the hottest guy Betty has laid her eyes on. With his wild raven curls and the beanie he wore on top of his head and his leather jacket on top of his fitted white shirt and denim jeans, he looked like a dark-haired modern day James Dean or any Adonis straight out of classic 1950's dream.

 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was here, I'll just go."She told him, ready to leave, but the guy pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, breathing out a puff of smoke. "No, it's alright, you can stay here too. It's pretty wild and crowded out there."

 

Betty nodded her head and shut the door, walking past him to sit on the couch. She left her hair down in loose waves, free of her usual tight ponytail. She took a sip of the beer, the taste of it stinging her throat, and she was still trying to decide if it was a good sting or not.

 

"You don't go to parties much, do you?"He asked, watching her with keen eyes, holding the cigarette between two fingers. Betty's eyes shot up to meet his, her soft blue eyes connecting to his strong green ones. "I could ask you the same question, given that you're here in the same shed I am and away from everyone else."

 

"I do go to parties, but I don't socialize much."He answered. "I just got nothing better to do and I avoid going home as much as possible."Betty decided not to ask him about it until later. "Well, that makes one of us."Betty replied, taking a quick swig from her bottle. "I rarely go to parties."

 

"I can tell, you look like the kind of person who has a lot on her plate."He honestly replied, taking another drag from his cigarette. Betty nodded in agreement, sighing. "It sucks. As much as I want to live a normal teenage life like everyone else in this town, I can't. My mom will never allow it."

 

"You want some advice, Juliet?"Betty shrugged, giving him a playful smile. "Depends. Does that advice include you telling me to fuck everyone's expectations and do whatever my heart tells me to do?"

 

"Woah, the blonde Princess swears."He chuckled in amusement, playing around with her. Betty rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. "You don't even know me, much less what I'm capable of doing."

 

"You're right, I don't."He agreed, flicking the butt of his cigarette on the ashtray, bending in front of her. "I'm new here, I don't really know anyone."

 

"So you're the guest of honor of this party, then?"Betty asked, eyes wide. So that was why she didn't recognize him. She didn't even think that he would be the guy Archie was talking about. "What are you to Archie?"

 

"His self-proclaimed best friend from out of town."He replied, sticking his hand out for her to shake. "Jughead Jones."

 

"Ah, I recognize your name."Betty replied, shaking his hand. "You're the one with the funny name."She giggled softly, continuing to shake his hand. "Well my real's name a lot funnier, so save the laughs for later. I'm guessing you're his super smart and pretty best friend in this town?"

 

"Betty Cooper."She replied. By that time they've already stopped shaking hands, but their hands remained linked. "He said I was his super smart and pretty best friend?"Betty asked with a chuckle, shaking her head at her best friend's words. "No, he didn't."

 

"He said you were his super smart friend."

 

"Where'd the pretty come from, then?"Betty asked him, tilting her head to the side. Jughead smirked and his eyes grazed over her dress, something he's managed to refrain from doing from the moment she stepped into the room.

 

"From me."Jughead replied with a cheeky smile, and Betty raised an eyebrow, a light blush on her cheeks and an amused smile on her lips. "Really? Why'd you say that?"

 

"Because I think you're really pretty."

 

"I'd say I'm flattered, but I'll spare myself the bother of doing so just because I know you say that to all girls you meet."

 

"That would have to be Archie, not me."Jughead said, raising his hands slightly in mock surrender. "There's only one girl I hung out with back in Toledo, and she's more into girls than I am."

 

"Oh, so I should be honored that _the_ Jughead Jones found me worthy enough of his company then?"Betty mocked, watching as she took the bottle from her hands and winked at hee, taking a sip.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Please, you should be the one to feel honored to be worthy enough to be kept company by me."Betty huffed, taking the bottle from him and drank from it. "With my tight schedule these days, I can barely fit anyone into my free time."

 

"I bet I can fit in you perfectly any time of the day."

 

Betty blushed wildly at his words, gulping. _No, Betty. Don't even think about him naked. He's just making some sex joke. He's messing with your head!_

 

But it was too late. Betty wondered what it would be like to feel his skin against hers, moving against her, hovering on top of her. She could tell from his clothes that he wasn't a ripped as Archie was, but he looked muscular and was lean. She wondered what it would be like to have his face buried in between her legs, his tongue lapping against her—

 

"You play football?"Betty asked, and immediately she wanted to kick herself for asking such a stupid question. Jughead laughed, but after a moment he replied. "Are you checking me out?"Betty shrugged.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Yes, I do play football."He replied. "But I'm not part of the varsity team. I'm more into basketball. I was team captain in my old school, back to back champion of the league. Not that I'm bragging or anything."

 

"You totally are."

 

"Why can't you just straight up tell me that you think I'm hot?"Jughead teased, wiggling his eyebrow at her, and Betty blushed even more. "Geez, Juliet, why do you have to make it hard for me to kiss you?"

 

Betty shrugged, feeling a wave of confidence wash over her. "I'm not making anything hard for you, except for one thing I guess."She teased, biting her lip and pushed him to sit back on the couch, swinging one leg over his lap, straddling him as she lowered herself on his lap. Her skirt was starting to ride up to her hips, exposing a fair amount of her ass that was covered with thin black lace.

 

Jughead looked up at her with wide eyes. He didn't expect that at all, but he sure liked it. Betty smirked down at him, rolling her hips over his, feeling a bulge already forming in his jeans. Jughead could feel himself grow hard against his jeans, making it painfully tight.

 

"What, cat got your tongue?"She asked with a smirk, leaning down, her lips ghosting over his, her hands cupping his jaw. His hands slithered down to her waist, planting themselves firmly onto her hips. "You have no idea what I want to do with you."

 

"I'm pretty sure I do. You, on the other hand, have no idea what I want you to do to me."Jughead smirked at her words, gripping her hips, and she was sure it would leave bruises. She let out a gasp as he brushed himself up against her.

 

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?"He asked with his lips pressed against her ear, nipping at her earlobe. Betty's eyes closed at the sensation he was making her feel, moaning softly at the filth that left his lips. "You want me to fuck you so hard that you can't see straight or walk properly, and trust me when I say this, Princess, I will. I will destroy you. I will fuck you until you scream and the only thing you'll be able to remember is my name, and the way my cock stretches your tight little pussy."

 

Betty nodded and bit her lip, grinding against him. She let out a gasp and felt his hand squeezed her ass before giving it a light spank, which made Betty gasp. "Is that what you want?"He asked.

 

"Yes,"Betty breathed out, and he smirked to himself, fingers toying with the waist band of her panties. Betty could feel how wet she was, her lace underwear now soaked and he's barely even touched her. "Let me make myself clear, Betts. I'm not forcing you into anything, okay? You can say no any time you want, and I'll be alright with it. But if you do want this, just a heads up, I could get real rough in bed."Betty has never had a guy get rough with her, or even go down on her. She hates the fact that even her sex life was just like her everyday life, it was pretty vanilla. The idea of the only three guys she's slept with when it came to roughness in bed was to have her on top, riding them into oblivion.

 

Clearly, Jughead had better ideas.

 

"Do you wanna get out of here?"He asked, and she nodded her head. "My parents are out of town until Sunday night."She told him, and he nodded. "Come on."He told her, lifting her back up to her feet, pulling the skirt of her dress down.

 

He took her hand and led her out to a pick-up truck that was parked beside the house. Veronica and Archie, who were keeping a look out on the party, noticed them leave the house and get in Jughead's truck, and both shared a toast of their champagne that Veronica brought just for this occasion.

 

"Guess they didn't need much of our help."Archie said, chuckling softly, noticing that both of them went into the backseat. "They're totally gonna have sex."

 

Meanwhile, Betty and Jughead, who have climbed onto the backseat, had their lips locked in a passionate but fiery kiss, their hands all over each other. Jughead's hands were cupping her breast over the fabric of her dress, and Betty was on his kap once again, grinding slowly against his hardened member.

 

"Fuck, I need to make you cum."Jughead muttered after tearing his lips off of hers, flipping them around so that this time it was Betty who was seated down. There was enough space for Jughead to kneel on the floor of the car, right in between Betty's parted legs. His fingers ran up her thighs, lifting her skirt to bunch around her waist, exposing her skimpy excuse of an underwear.

 

"Tell me you want this."Jughead said, already itching to bury his head between her legs and feel her clenching around his fingers. He was getting really impatient, his nostrils flaring and his head feeling like it could explode.

 

"I want you."Betty replied, and Jughead took it as his cue to rip the waistband of her underwear, the sound of lace ripping loud inside the truck. Betty watched him as he stuffed the damp and ruined fabric in the pocket of his jeans, his hands on her inner thighs and spreading them wider, lifting her heels to rest on the car seat, her knees bent and her pussy exposed to him.

 

Jughead licked his lips and stared down at her sex, glistening with her arousal under the dim light of the moon. "Your pussy looks so pretty, baby."He told her, smirking as he ran his fingers very softly over her folds, making her hips buck against his touch, a gasp escaping her lips. "And you're so wet. Are you wet for me?"He asked, and when Betty didn't answer, he slapped his palm on the outed part of her thighs, making her cry out. "Tell me, Betty. Who are you wet for?"

 

"You!"She answered, moaning. "God, I'm so wet for you."Jughead smirked and leaned down. "Good girl."Betty watched as he buried his face in between her legs, his curls tickling her skin softly, his fsce nuzzling her sex. She pushed the beanie off of his head and let it fall to the floor of the truck, letting her hands grip his hair, and jughead abruptly stopped, pulling away. It left Betty confused and frustrated at the same time.

 

"Keep your hands to yourself, or I'm going to stop."He threatened, and Betty whimpered, hiding her hands behind her, ignoring her need to grip his head and force his head back between her legs. Jughead smirked as Betty chewed on her lip, and he gave a small lick to her clît. "Is this the first time someone went down on you?"He asked.

 

"Yes."Betty replied shyly, a blush on her cheeks. Jughead smirked and started sucking on her clît, grunting against her. She managed to keep her hands where she put them, letting his hands grip her thighs. The truck was filled with Betty's moans, Jughead's tongue coaxing her release more and more.

 

He pulled away and his right hand left her thigh, his fingers tracing a line to her core, and he dipped one finger slightly into her. She gasped ar the sudden intrusion, her walls clenching around him, making Jughead let out a groan. "God, you're tight."He muttered, slipping his finger slowly, feeling her stretch around his digit until it was completely inside her. "Say, Betty,"Jughead spoke, looking up at her, slowly starting to slip his finger out only to slip it back inside. "Have you ever touched yourself?"

 

Betty bit her lip and rested her head back on the headrest, eyes glued to the ceiling of the car, and at her silence Jughead thrust his finger hard, making her squrim under him, a loud moan escaping her lips. "Answer me."He growled.

 

"I have. More times than I care to admit."Betty whimpered shyly. "How many fingers did you use?"He asked her carefully slipping another finger into her, stretching her more. "Two."Betty stuttered, now unable to think straight because of all the pleasure she was blinded in. She could feel her orgasm bubbling at the pit of her stomach.

 

"Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna pump three fingers into you, and you'll only come when I tell you to."Betty bit her lip and nodded, hearing every word he said. She needed to hold back, and she knew for a fact that it would be hard. "Yes."She bit her lip as Jughead slipped another finger into her, the burn of the stretch it made on her only adding to the pleasure. Betty had always been shy of her sexual fantasies, oftentimes not letting outhers know about it because she doesn't think anyone shares the same desires she does. Well it's a good thing that now, someone does.

 

Jughead did exactly as he told her. He fucked her with three fingers, his lips latched onto her clît as he sucked hard and basically ripped her orgasm out of her. "Fuck! Daddy, I need to cum, please!"Jughead was surprised with the nickname Betty used, but he loved it nonetheless. He never really had a Daddy kink and oftentimes slammed the few other girls he's been with for using it on him, but with Betty, he never knew how much he liked the kink until it rolled straight out of Betty's lip. It was actually the first time Betty's said it out loud, and if Jughead wasn't doing her so good with his fingers, she would've ran away and threw herself off to the darkest corner of the universe where she could cry her eyes out for being so humiliating.

 

Jughead said nothing as he continued to pump his fingers into her, his mouth not leaving her sensitive nub of nerves, working her through her orgasm. Betty spasmed as she came, screaming his name loudly that she was sure it could be heard outside his truck. Jughead didn't stop until Betty calmed down and was panting, catching her breath, and he eased his fingers out of her. Betty whined at the sudden loss.

 

Jughead faced her, her arousal glistening on his lips and his cheeks and some of it dripping down her chin. He smirked and wiped it off of his face with the back of his hand, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips, his fingers tracing figure eights on her thighs.

 

Betty could taste herself on his lips, a sublime taste of sweet and salty. "We should go."Jughead said, smiling at her when he pulled away and fixed her dress, leading her to the front passenger seat where he held the door open for her. The moment Jughead sat on the driver's seat and both of them got their seatbelts on, he turned to face her. "Where to, Juliet?"He asked, and Betty began giving directions to her house. Most of the drive was silent, except for Betty telling him which road to take. Betty could see a sly grin on his lips as he drove, his eyes glancing to look at her every now and then.

 

"What?"She asked him, a slight giggle leaving her lips. Jughead chuckled and glanced at her once again, the grin never leaving his lips. "What do you mean, what?"He shot back.

 

"What are you grinning about?"She asked him, unable to keep a smile off of her face. "What's so funny?"

 

"Other than the fact that you called me 'Daddy' earlier?"

 

Betty blushed madly at his words, wanting to kick herself all over again. It was a hidden kink of hers, one that she never dared explore with anyone, and then here comes Jughead looking like an absolute dream and she loses her sense to keep her kink hidden. "Oh."Betty sighed softly, softly slamming the back of her head against the head rest. "Sorry."

 

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it."He told her, and he wasn"t just trying to lift up her spirits. He really meant it. "Before, two of the few girls I've slept with actually blurted out that same nickname to me. And I kicked them out right away. It's funny how you come along and call me 'Daddy' and if anything, it just made me more aroused than I already was."

 

Betty and Jughead ended up in a fit of laughter, having to take a few minutes to calm down as he parked in front of her house. Jughead killed the engine of the truck and stepped out of the truck, escorting her into her house like a true gentleman. Betty. She led him up to her room, her hand still holding his as they walked up the stairs, and Betty let him enter her bedroom first. It was incredibly pink and so chic, and everything was in place. The vanity was littered with girl stuff and the desk littered with school work, and her bed was made perfectly, all the pillows in place. Jughead's really going to feel bad later on for ruining those perfect pink sheets.

 

"Betty."Jughead said, watching as Betty sat down on the bed, looking up at him with lustful eyes. "Remember what I said, if you want me to stop at any point or if you don't want to do this, tell me to stop and I will. I'll be fine by it."He repeated his words that he told her earlier that night, and Betty nodded her head, taking her heels off and placing them on the side. Jughead watched as she waltzed hrr way towards him, her hips swaying delicately, and she turned on her heels once she stood in front of him, her back facing him. She moved all her hair over one shoulder.

 

"Unzip me?"

 

Jughead took it as a yes.

 

He happily obliged and his fingers slowly unzipped her dress, revealing more of her skin, his lips peppering kisses on her shoulder. She tilted her head back to rest against his chest as he leaned down and continued placing kisses along her shoulder blades, pushing the straps of her dress down her arms, letting her it fall unceremoniously on the floor. Jughead noticed that she didn't wear a bra, and that as the dress pooled around her feet, she was fully naked in front of him.

 

They stood directly in front of a mirror, and as Betty's eyes caught her and Jughead's reflection, her naked body in contrast with his fully clothed one, she blushed with embarrassment, her hand flying up to cover her chest as her insecurities started to hit her once again. Jughead noticed this and his hand caught hers before she could cover herself, bringing them back down to her side. "No."He whispered to her, eyes looking at their reflection. "You're really beautiful, Betty. You're the most gorgeous girl I've seen in my entire life. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, or let your insecurities get the better of you. All those flaws you think you have can only be perfected if you embrace them, then you won't see it as flaws anymore."

 

Betty wanted to bawl her eyes out at his words. No one had ever told her such sweet words, not even Veronica whenever she had her mom lectures with her. He trailed his fingers up and down her body, his lips ghosting over her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He had already left marks on some places on her skin that he's kissed, and her lips were swollen. Jughead didn't think she could get any more beautiful than she already was.

 

He slowly turned her around to face him, and without wasting any time their lips crashed together, her arms coming around his neck and his around her waist, lifting her up and he lowered her gently to the bed, bending himself down with her. Her legs have instinctively wrapped around his hips, his clothed member brushing against her dripping core.

 

"Fuck me, Juggie."Betty whispered when he pulled away, gasping softly. "Please, make me come."She whined, and Jughead, who planned on holding onto every single piece of dominance he has left in him, pulled himself away from her, standing in front of her. She was laying with her back flat on the bed, her legs spread and her blonde hair like a halo around her head. He shook his leather jacket off and threw it to the ground, along with his white shirt, and Betty could see the plains of his torso, well-built but lean, ridged with lines that defined his muscles.

 

"I will, Juliet."He told her with a deep voice, keeping his gaze on hers as he unbuckled his belt and slipped it from the loops, his jeans hanging loosely on his hips. She could see the hem of his boxers peeking out.

 

"I'm going to tie you up, is that okay?"He asked her, and Betty, though she was in awe of him, managed to give him a nod. He crawled on top of her, caging her hips between his legs as he grabbed her wrists and raised them over her head, using the belt go bind them together. Betty gasped at the tightness and the feeling of his leather belt on her skin. "Keep your hands right where I put them."He told her as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs with his boxers, stepping out of them. His thick erection sprung free fron the confines of his jeans, now standing tall with precum already gathering at the tip. He grabbed ahold of himself in his hand, stroking himself slowly as he knelt in between her legs, his other hand grabbing her thigh and dragging her closer to him. Betty watched him as he slowly played with himself, her eyes wide and unable to keep her gaze from him.

 

Jughead slapped his member on her clît, causing Betty to moan, rolling her hips against his. His hand made it's way to her hips and pushed it against the bed, pinning her down. "Don't move."He said with his dominant tone, making Betty gulp. He rubbed himself against her, coating himself with her wetness, the head of his member parting her folds. "Are you on the pill?"He asked her, suddenly wanting to smack his head for forgetting protection. He had a condom in the pocket of his jeans, and even without waiting for her answer he started moving away, but Betty only hooked her leg around him and halted his movements. "I'm on the pill."She told him, slowly, letting her leg fall to her side. Jughead nodded and slowly began to sink into her, his eyes staring down at the part where they connected. Both of them could feel her walls stretching widely around him, and Betty welcomed the burn that she felt. He was significantly thicker and longer than her previous experiences, and it felt like she was her first time all over again.

 

She wishes it was.

 

"Fuck,"Jughead gasped, slipping into her slowly, inch by inch until he was completely buried inside her, to the hilt. He stilled for a moment to let her adjust to his size, his forehead dropping on Betty's. "You're so tight, fuck, I can cum just like this."Before Betty could speak to tell him he could move, he already did, pulling from her almost all the way out, leaving only the tip of him inside her before he thrust back into her, harder this time. Betty cried out in pleasure as he rocked in and out of her, the sting quickly morphing to pleasure, waves of it riplling through her body.

 

"Oh God,"Betty moaned out, squeezing her eyes shut. "Yes! Daddy, fuck me!"She begged, and instead, Jughead gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him as he continued thrusting in and out of her. "Look at me."He ordered, reganing his dominance and Betty, wanting to please him, did as he asked and opened her eyes, looking straight into his. "If you look away from me or close your eyes I swear to God, I'll stop."

 

"No, Daddy, you can't."Betty whimpered, shaking her head frantically. "Please, don't stop!"She begged, not even caring about how desperate she sounded already. Jughead smirked, loving how responsive she was to him, and pushed himself up to his knees, both hands on her inner thighs and spreading her legs for as far as they could, and started pounding into her harder, his thrusts getting faster.

 

"Yes! Fuck!"Betty screamed, hearing the headboard slamming against the wall and the bedsprings squeaking. She wanted to clench her thighs together, but his hands prevented her from doing so pinning her down and beding her completely to his dominance. "You feel so good, baby."Jughead told her, breathing deeply. "Fuck, I wish you could see yourself right now. Stretched around my cock, your tits bouncing in rhythm with my thrusts. You, Betty Cooper, are a sight for sore eyes."

 

"Just like that, Daddy! Like that!"She moaned as he hit a spot inside her, already pending a strong orgasm within her. His thrusts only got harder, and he dropped his head to look at her sex, watching himself disappear into her over and over again. He could feel her walls pulsing around him, gripping tightly onto him and he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, resting his forehead on hers. His hand reached down to rub her clît in circles, urging her screams of pleasure. "I'm gonna cum, Juggie! Fuck! Make me come, Daddy!"

 

"Yeah, that's it, baby, come for Daddy,"He grunted to her, his thrusts getting sloppier as he chased his release. He held back as much as he could, wanting to give her more orgasms before he filled her up with his own. "Cum for me."He said, and right after he said those words she did, screaming his name so loud that it could be heard outside. "That's it, scream my name, let everyone know who makes you feel good."He continued thrusting into her, letting her come down from her high, his fingers lazily rubbing her clît. "Who makes you feel this good? Answer me!"

 

"You, Daddy! Only you!"Betty replied, feeling another orgasm at the pit of her stomach, just begging to be released. Betty was writhing under him, a cry escaping her lips. She was already worn out, and the orgasm that was forming within her didn't help, but she wanted to come so bad. Jughead noticed that she was close once again, and he started picking up his thrusts again and his fingers rubbed faster on her clít.

 

"I can't, Juggie, I can't."She winced, but Jughead shook his head. "No, Betts. You can."He told her, placing a kiss on her temple. "Just one more, baby. Give me one more."He whispered into her ear, feeling the tell-tale signs of an orgasm starting to rip through her. Betty tiredly nodded her head and could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she came one last time for that night, gushing around him, a loud moan escaping her lips.

 

"Fuck, yes, you're such a good girl."Jughead praised her, smirking against her ear. "You earned yourself a reward, I'm going to cum inside you, I'm going to fill you up with my cum and you'll take every last drop of it."Just a few thrusts after he said those words he came, his member pulsing inside her as he blew his load deep into her tight core, thick ropes of hot white cum coating her walls. It took him a couple more thrusts as he emptied himself inside of her, stilling inside her after one last deep thrust.

 

Both of them panted, desperately trying to catch their breaths, their bodies covered with a thin sheet of sweat and their bodies flushed against each other. Jughead dropped onto her, careful not to put his full weight on her, resting his head on her chest. He could feel her heart beating wildly into her chest as he closed his eyes. After a moment of quietness she tapped on his shoulder and he pulled back, pulling himself out of her and rolling onto her side. Betty weakly sat up with parted legs, watching as his thick come leaked out of her, spilling onto her bedsheets. There was so much of it, there were some even mixed with her arousal, smearing the insides of her thighs. Jughead reached over for her and pulled her to him, arms wrapped around her waist as he grabbed the pink duvet and pulled it over them, covering their lower halves. Betty laid her head on his chest, an arm slung around his torso.

 

"I wasn't too rough, was I?"He asked her softly, Betty shaking her head in reply, lifting her head up to look at him with a smile. "No, it's perfect."She told him, leaning up so her lips could meet his and a soft kiss. Jughead smiled against her lips and let one hand play with her blonde waves, her silky hair running through his fingers. They lay there in the silence, listening to the sounds of their own breathing.

 

"You're still gonna be here in the morning, right?"She asked him, feeling her heart ache at the thought of him leaving. Usually Jughead would leave right after he was sure they've fallen asleep, but with Betty, he couldn't even bring himself to think that he could ever leave her. He looked down at her, eyes seeing the sparkle in hers.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Juliet."He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead and chuckled softly. "You know, we're doing this all backwards. I'm taking you on a real date tomorrow."Jughead told her, smiling softly. "That is, if you'll still have me?"Betty giggled at his suggestion, nodding her head in reply, without a moment of doubt or a thought of hesitation in her mind.

 

"Of course. I'll have you any time of the day, no matter what, as long as you'll have me."She told him, her voice promising. Jughead grew up basically surrounded with broken promises, so for the first time in his life, he felt like there was actually a promise to him that had a huge chance of being kept. And Betty, with every breathe, would do anything to keep that promise.

 

"I got you, baby."Jughead replied, smiling widely at her. "And you have me for as long as you want, Juliet."

 

"I got you too, Romeo."Betty said. "I'm all yours."


End file.
